


I'm Addicted

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of?), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Belly Kink, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Karaoke, Memories, Minor 4th wall break, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soul Magic, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: It's Karaoke Night, at Happy Hotel!Everyone knows you can sing and dance, as well as Alastor. Since it's a contest, you and Alastor are not allowed to be paired together as the rest of the group consider it unfair. As annoying as you and Alastor find that to be, you agree with it none the less... but only if you get to pick your partners.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	I'm Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody 👋🏻  
> You guys seemed to enjoy the last fan fic... So I made another one...  
> I hope you like it.. ♥
> 
> No graphic warnings, just smut at the end.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49555098897/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner created by me_.)

_"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
_ **-J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

* * *

You woke up in a good, peppy mood this morning.

The sun was shining, the radio is playing, Alastor is in the shower-- wait... Alastor is in the shower?

_Ooh, this'll be fun._

You slowly creep out of bed and head towards the bathroom, intent on surprising him. As you get closer to the door, you are excited to find it cracked. You can hear the shower running, and Alastor humming a happy tune. You can see his shadow through the curtain, and you do your best not to chuckle as you carefully close the door behind you. Luckily you tend to sleep in the nude, so you don't have to worry about getting undressed and are able to climb right in. Somehow, Alastor hasn't heard you climb in, or even notice you standing right behind him as he scrubs his body down. You eye his perky little tush, and wind your hand up, snapping it down to pop him right on the ass.

" **AAAAH! SHIT!** " He screams as he tries to spin around, but you hold him still by wrapping your arms around him, placing your hands on his chest as you cackle wildly. Alastor realizes that it's you and lets out a huge sigh of relief as he places his hand on top of yours. He looks over his shoulder and down at you, wet hair clinging to his face. He grins and shakes his head, amazed at your ridiculousness. 

"Must you nearly give me a heart attack?!" 

You, _you little shit,_ just giggle maniacally. Alastor lets out another relieved sigh, rubbing your hand gently as he tries to slow his heart-rate and his breathing. 

"Were you surprised?" You murmur into his skin while pressing your lips against his arms as you hold him to your chest.

"Was I surpri-?! **YES, I WAS SURPRISED!** You spanked my butt as if it were a drum! I'm going to BRUISE!"

"You're not going to bruise, you dramatic baby!" You laugh. "If anything you'll have a red mark, and it's on your ass so no one will see it. It's not like a hickey or anything."

"I don't mind the hickies! They don't HURT! Can't you just say 'Good Morning' like a normal person?!"

"Awww, do you have a tender tushy?"

"You-!! Do **NOT** insult me, woman, I will-!! That's it, **C'MERE**!" He says, spinning around and beginning to tickle your sides. You scream out with laughter, and squirm and try to get away but he doesn't allow it. You scream, you giggle, you yelp, unable to hold anything back as Alastor tickles you with wild abandon. You nearly, _nearly_ get away, but Alastor wraps his arms around you and yanks you back towards his chest while laughing evilly as you squeal. Then, he spins you around and presses you against the cold tile wall-- but you don't mind. You giggle, trying to catch your breath as you stare up into his scarlet eyes. He stares back at you with nothing but affection, and rests his forehead against yours. 

"You're beautiful like this."

"What, dripping wet like a rat?" You giggle.

"No." He chuckles. "You're beautiful like this because you're _smiling._ You're laughing, you're giggling. _I love your smile, more than any other."_

You blush furiously and move to hide your face, but Alastor doesn't let you. He loops his index finger under your chin, and tilts your head up so he can press a loving kiss to your lips. You melt, humming happily into the kiss before he pulls away. You both giggle and nuzzle your noses against each others, before resting your foreheads together once more. 

"Now. Are you going to shower with me, or are you going to try to spank me again?"

"...Do I have to pick just one?"

Alastor shakes his head in disbelief, his torso shaking with silent laughter as he pulls you into a loving embrace. "You vile, horrible woman."

"Yes, but at least I'm _your_ vile, horrible woman."

He pulls back to smile down at you. Pushing a wet strand of hair out of your face, he replies; "I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

The pair of you get out of the shower, giggling like a bunch of idiots as you both try to wring up your towels and pop each other on the rear with them. He manages to hit your tush, and you yelp and jump before scrambling halfway across the bedroom.

"HAH! See?! Not so fun when it's you, now is it?!"

"Actually, it's quite fun." You giggle. "I just don't want to get hit again because you'll get more points."

"You're keeping track of _points?"_

"..Yes."

"...What's the score?"

"10-13. I have 13."

"I have only 10?! Well, THAT'S not ok. Nope! Noooo sir! Come here, m'lady! I need to spank your bottom some more!"

"AAAAH NO!" You take off through the house to get away, squealing as Alastor chases after you. He chuckles and cries after you while sprinting down the hallway; 

"This seems very reminiscent of a situation _I_ was in, once!"

"Yes, it DOOEEES AAAAH!" You squeal, as he manages to get you again with the towel.

"11, aaaaand 12!!" He says with a giggle, as he manages to swipe his hand across your bum at the last second after using the towel.

"EEEEEK! Damn, you have hard hitting hands!"

"They can be soft when I want them to be. Would you like to see?" He purrs.

"I'm not falling for that! I'm going to get close, and then you'll pop me a bunch of times."

"Drat! Curse you!" Alastor cries childishly before zooming after you once more. You squeak and try to duck under his arm, but he surprises you by swinging his other arm around and smacking you so hard on the butt that it echos through the room. " **AAAYY! WATCH THE MERCHANDISE, SHIT!** "

He chuckles darkly, before tossing the towel aside and rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Oh shit. No no no, we agreed, no using demonic speed or spatial warping!"

 _"I_ promised no such thing. You, however, did... **C̟͖̙O̡͍M͔̫͓E͔͙̙ H͎̘̝E̢̫͖R̪͎̙E̪͎͙** "

"NO! AH!"

He warps behind you, and you try to sprint away but he has snatched you up and thrown you onto the bed before you could even get your feet fully off of the ground. Before you can even blink, he's on top of you and spinning you over so he can repeatedly land blow after blow on your tush.

"14! 15! 16! Ahahaha!"

"AAAAAH! YOU WIN! UNCLE, MAMA, WHATEVER! I GIVE! I GIIIIIVE!"

Alastor releases you, but can't control his laughter at the sight of your neon red cheeks as you scramble away from him on the bed. He places a hand over his mouth to hold back his snickers, but it only does so much to stifle his laughter.

"My ass hurts." You gigglesnort.

"Does it really? I might have gone too far. Come here, I'll make it better."

You give him a skeptical look, but he smiles gently and shows you his hands. '"I promise. No funny business. Come here, darling."

Hesitantly, you crawl over and his hands come up to massage your sore rear end gently. "See?" He says softly. "No funny business."

"Thank you."

He chuckles softly, and inspects the damage on your plush cheeks. "Hmm. You're going to have those hand prints there for at least a couple days, but I can take the pain away through soul connection if you desire! That should heal you, right?"

You shrug, unable to see him. "If you want. Is it that bad?"

"Well, the hand prints seem to be beginning to welt, so I'd say yes."

"Oof, yeah. Better soul connect then. You up for it?"

"Always, my dear!"

You flip over, making Alastor adjust his arms so he cradles you. You smile up at him before reaching up to press a kiss to his lips, one that he returns eagerly. 

"Mmm, thank you." He purrs.

You smile lovingly up at him. "You're welcome!"

Nuzzling into his chest, you murmur the incantation needed to pull out your soul threads. You reach into your stomach, feeling around for your thread. Strange, it seems to have moved... oh, never mind! Here it is! You pull out your black and white threads, holding them up for him to see. He grins softly, only to shiver when you suddenly reach into his chest and yank out his threads. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling." He says, shuddering violently.

"What feeling?" You giggle, as you begin to braid the threads together.

"That... STRANGE sensation of feeling something being pulled from within. It tickles! It feels... _weird!"_

You snicker, having gotten used to the feeling quite some time ago. "Is it that bad?"

"No! I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. It just feels weird to tickle INSIDE my body."

Gigglesnorting, you nod in agreement. "Yeah, that part did take some getting used to. It'll get easier to deal with, I promise. I'm sure once I learn more about it, the whole process will be less clunky and awkward. I really do need to research Death Demons more..."

"Perhaps we can go to Kitty to find some more information, one day."

"Kitty... Kitty kitty kitty... OH! You mean that nice lady dating Sir Pentious?!"

"Yes, precisely my dear! She's been around for quite some time, I believe she has some information somewhere in that giant public library of hers. If not there, I'm sure _she_ has information privately available. As long as we can manage to avoid irritating her beau, then I'm sure we'll find _something_ to aid you!""

"You said she's been around for quite some time. How long?"

"Well, she has only been in power for roughly about as long as I have. Maybe a little longer, give or take a few years. But to answer your question, she's older than Charlie if I recall correctly. I don't know her exact age, only that she's been around for a _very long time!"_

"Really? How do you know all this about her?"

"She and I had a little bit of a spat once upon a time! It was quite fun."

"You didn't kill her?" You ask, surprised.

"Of course not, dear. I didn't win, haha!"

"YOU LOST? Are you- seriously?"

"Mmm, it was more of our abilities were equally matched. Besides, she's quite entertaining! She has a plethora of information, and if I need something found then she's the woman to go to! She has very many connections. She's strong, but.. _emotionally troubled._ Some people in her past were not very kind to her."

"Ohhh. Okay. Cool! When can we see her?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. Charlie is hosting Karaoke night, and she wants us to be there."

"Awww..."

"I know, my love. I'm not thrilled about it either."

"Really? But you love singing and dancing. "

"Yes, but Charlie and the others are doing partners tonight, and you and I are not allowed to pick each other."

"WHAT?!"

"I know!! They said some silly nonsense about it being _unfair_ since it's a competition." Alastor says, waving his hand dismissively at the notion. "I couldn't convince her to change her mind."

"That's ridiculous! Not our fault we were fans of the entertainment industry! Damn.. well, at least do we get to pick our partners?"

"Yes, we do! In fact, I told her that we would not participate unless we got to pick our partners first. Charlie will be hosting it, so the available ones to pick are Angel Dust, Husk, Niffty, And Vaggie."

"Who are you thinking of picking?"

"I was contemplating Husk, or Vaggie!"

"Really? They both are quite... irritable when you're around."

"That's the point, my dear! Their anger will radiate on stage and add DRAMA! Haha, it's perfect!"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure who I'll pick.. I think I'll decide when we get there."

"Sounds fine with me! I believe we should get ready, though!"

"Oh? Alright then! C'mon baby, let's get ready and then go paint the town red!"

"I like the way you think, my darling!"

* * *

As you walk to the hotel, you think back to how you and Alastor used to get around when the pair of you were mortal.

"Do you remember all those taxis we used to take?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! I do! Ugh, wasn't there one where it was raining one night after we left the Radio Station?"

"Yes, I remember that night. You were so irritated that it was raining, but I remember how beautiful you looked as the rain fell. I even took a picture."

"I vaguely recall you owning one of those little portable camera things, yes. I... _think_ I remember you taking a picture of me that night I'm not sure!"

"You weren't paying attention. You rarely were in most photos I have of you."

"Most? I remember posing a few times for photos. Just how many did you take?"

"I was _always_ taking photos of you, love. I even had a tiny little photo album that I kept on my person at all times, full of nothing but photos of you. It was with me on the day I died, and I was able to carry it over into death because it meant so much to me..."

"Really? You still have it?!"

"Yes. I can show you right now, if you'd like?"

"Please! I am eager to see what kind of photos you took!" Alastor excitedly exclaims as he pulls you aside so you do not get in the way of other demons passing by. You reach into your coat pocket, and pull out a small little photo album. Alastor's eyes beam with recognition as soon as he sees the familiar blue covering. "Isn't that the one I bought you?"

"It is." You smile softly. "You got it for my birthday, and I cried because I had never gotten a present before as my family was too poor."

"You did cry! Oh, you sobbed into my arms for _hours_ , I never wanted to let you go... Ok! Show me what you've been hiding!"

You giggle, and carefully pry open the photo album. Alastor can tell by how worn the cover is that you've looked at it quite frequently, and that touches his heart. Swallowing down the blush that threatens to overwhelm his cheeks, he shuffles closer to you to take a look at the first photo.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567542946/in/dateposted-public/)

Alastor's slender fingers brush the picture just barely, as if he can scarcely believe it's really there. 

"1919, Waiting for a taxi..." He murmurs softly. "That's your handwriting."

"I have one with your hand writing, but there's blood on it... Mine, I think from when we were... You know."

"May I see it?"

"Of course, it's the very next one. See?"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49555363861/in/dateposted-public/)

"My hands were shaking too much from excitement, and I asked you to write down the date and what you were doing."

"Oh! I remember! The bar, where they asked me to sing! You were so excited, you couldn't stop squealing." He chuckles.

You smile, and turn the page, revealing more photos.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567542941/in/dateposted-public/)

"You're right, I'm not paying attention in any of the photos so far." He chuckles. "What was I doing here?"

"You were talking about how excited you were for 'dinner' on our way home from 'hunting'."

"Dinner...? That seems kind of drab, what do you- OH. _That_ kind of dinner. That makes sense, ahahaha!"

<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567043188/in/dateposted-public/)

"Is that human, or deer on my plate?"

"I can't remember. I'm unsure if I'd have taken a picture of human meat in the event that it was taken away from me for evidence if we were ever caught, so I'm assuming it's deer meat."

"My mouth is watering at how juicy it looks.... and I'm STILL not paying attention to you or the camera! You poor thing, did I EVER look at you?!"

"Once. I think it's the next photo too, haha!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567542916/in/dateposted-public/)

"You seem to be gazing at me and the camera in a lustful manner."

"I think I was, haha! I believe I had full intentions to try and seduce you from across the table."

"The ONE time I get you to look at a camera, and you look like you want to bone me. WONDERFUL!"

"I can't help myself around you, you know that! It's not my fault!"

You both giggle, before looking at the next picture.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567542841/in/dateposted-public/)

"Heard a noise? I'm guessing by the gun I'm carrying I thought it was a threat."

"I remember waking up in the middle of the night to a knock on the door. It frightened me so badly that I came running into your room, sobbing because I had been dreaming about a bully and thought they came back from the dead to hurt me in my half-asleep state. You told me to take a picture of you to distract me and calm me down."

"Aaah, I remember now... Oh, my poor, sweet little Nightshade..." He coos at you, caressing your cheek lovingly. "If I could go back in time, I'd kill those bastards and eat them all over again."

He smiles softly at you, and pulls you into his arms. Hugging you close to him, he gently guides your head so it is pressed against his chest. You close your eyes, sighing happily as you listen to his steady heartbeat. 

"You're heartbeat is so calm... It's always so calm."

"That's because your presence is soothing to me, my dear." He replies in a low, soft-spoken voice.

You can't help but smile at the sweet words. It makes you happy, and to express this to him, you look up and stand on your tippy toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Mmm... I will never get tired of that."

"Neither will I." You giggle. "Now come on, we're almost to the hotel. I can see it."

The pair of you jog the rest of the way, since the hotel wasn't far from where you were standing. As the pair of you arrive, Alastor calls out dramatically into the hotel; "The main attraction has arrived!"

Husk lifts his head from the bar and sends a grumpy, disbelieving look towards Alastor before he says; "You, the main attraction? As if."

Alastor whips his head towards Husk, scrunching his eyebrows together as his smile becomes strained with confusion. Then, Alastor shakes his head rapidly before spitting out; "No! Not me, _you dolt_ , my _WIFE!" _Alastor even motions dramatically to you as if he's presenting a work of art, while you just bashfully stand there and giggle nervously before scooting close to him to bury your face into his chest. As soon as you collide with his chest, his arms come down to wrap around you while he chuckles deeply.

"Did I embarrass you?" He murmurs softly while rubbing your back.

"No. I'm just not used to being presented like I'm a goddess or something."

"Well, you should be because you are one. Look lively, here comes the group."

You pop your head up, just in time to see Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, and Niffty approach you, while Husk comes around from the bar.

"Hi you two!" Charlie calls cheerfully.

You give a shy little wave, still feeling bashful from how you were presented earlier.

"Are you two ready for Karaoke night?" She asks.

"Yes! We've also decided who we're going to be partnered with. Or at least, I have." Alastor says with a wide-smile.

"Good, we've been waiting to hear your choices all day!" Niffty says excitedly as she bounces.

"I'm choosing... Husk!"

"Oh fuck YOU!" Husk immediately cries out angrily, as Alastor just cackles. The rest of the group turn to you, eagerly awaiting your answer. Running your index finger over your lower lip, you carefully take a look over each person, and think of this from a tactical point of view. If you want to win the competition for sure, Niffty or Vaggie are the safe choices... However, Angel Dust is standing in the back, and looks like he really doesn't want to be here. 

That really won't do.

"Angel Dust! Fluffy tits, you're with me!"

"Me? Really, Spooky tits? You sure?"

"Definitely."

Niffty turns to Vaggie and excitedly says; "I guess you're with me!"

Vaggie smiles softly down at her and nods. "I guess so."

Charlie claps her hands together to get everyone's attention; "Alright everybody! Karaoke night is gonna start soon, and the patrons are going to be attending. I suggest you guys pick what song you're going to do while I go make a few finishing touches to the parlor."

And with that, she runs off. Everyone breaks away into their pairs to discuss what songs they're going to do. Alastor gives you a quick peck before he goes off to discuss with Husk, while Vaggie and Niffty walk off god knows where to talk.

Angel comes over and sits at the bar with you.

"So, Spooky. Why'd you pick me?" He asks, while pushing up his fluffy breasts in his suit.

"You're a good singer, for one."

"No I'm not!" He exclaims, blushing horribly.

"Liar! You are NOT quiet when you sing in the shower! I can hear you from outside your room when I pass by in the hallway!"

"...Oops." Angel says, before shrinking down slightly in his seat. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before rubbing the same hand down his face. You place a reassuring hand on top of his, before tilting your head and offering a sympathetic smile. 

"Hey. I know you're probably not in the mood to do Karaoke. I know you'd probably much rather probably be up in your room like the rest of us, but at least you and I can try to make this a fun experience, eh?"

"How!? Spooky, listen, Charlie has been talking all day about how we should have fun, but not get 'too crazy' while up on stage. That means no stripping, no heavy alcohol, no-"

"Pfffft. Look, the whole point of Karaoke is about having _fun._ Sure, let's avoid getting nude and whipping our titties out, kay? But I have an idea. If we can't rebel physically, then lets sing a song that I think is _perfect_ for tonight."

"What song you thinkin', toots?"

"It's called 'Addict' by Silva Hound featuring Michael Kovach and Chi-Chi. You know, the Michael Kovach guy sounds an awful lot like you now that I think about it... Huh. Anyway, have you heard of it?"

"Hell yeah I've heard of it! I love that song!"

"Good! Then we have our song set. Are you ready to raise a little hell?"

"You know it, baby!"

* * *

The night has set in, and patrons are swarming the parlor. Charlie is absolutely delighted at the amount of people attending, and has been on cloud 9 all night, so far.

You and the rest of the staff are a mix of emotions. Alastor is thrilled to be here, because he loves music. Husk is pissed off he has to deal with him, while Vaggie and Niffty just chat and share their thoughts on how the night is going to go.

You and Angel Dust, however, are feeling hype and are raring to go. The pair of you wait as the others go out on stage; Alastor and Husk start the show with a "Anything You Can Do" by Howard Keel (how Husk hit that high note you will **NEVER** understand!) and Vaggie and Niffty break out with a surprising choice of "Power" by Little Mix. Before you know it, it's yours and Angel's turn up on 'stage', which is technically just the giant staircase, but it still works, so why complain?

Angel Dust stares out from where the pair of you are hidden in the doorframe, as Charlie announces the pair of you and what song you're doing. You give Angel a nudge, and smirk up at him.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready! I am DYING to get out there and live a little. Hey, looks like it's our turn. C'mon!"

He doesn't hesitate to grab your hand and run out there with you, microphones already in hand. You can see Alastor sitting next to a grumpy looking Husk in the crowd of tables and people, and you can also see Charlie sitting with Vaggie and Niffty at a nearby table. You give them all a little wave, and then turn to Angel Dust. You both smile excitedly at each other, as the song starts up.

Angel holds the microphone up to his lips, takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

 _ **♫♪**_ _Till death do us part,  
__But we're already past that phase.  
This is a brand new start,  
And I think I deserve some praise  
For the way that I aaaaam!_

_Despite having overdosed,  
And ending up comatose,  
I don't give a daaaaamn!  
I've let my emotions go,  
Fuck being a sober hoe.   
_

_This is the mantra!  
__T_ _his is my life you're playing with now til the end of the night!  
Surrounded by fire_, _The passion ignites!  
__A hit of that heaven and hell, A helluva high! **♫♪**_

Charlie looks shocked at the context of the lyrics, but she grins and bares it since everyone seems to enjoy the way you two are preforming on stage. As Angel sings, you snap your fingers in time with the music, as he just _pours_ his heart and soul out into the lyrics, gradually going higher and higher in volume and intensity until he hits that last note just _perfect._ You feed off of each other's energy, facing one another so that neither of you get too overwhelmed by the amount of people in the house tonight. Angel is unaware of it, but if he could see how bright his soul is shining right now, he'd be in awe of himself. Then, you join in with the chorus;

 _**♫♪** _ _I'm addicted to the madness!  
This hotel is my Atlantis!  
We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin!  
Lemme leave my soul to burn  
_ _And I'll be breathing it in!  
_

_I'm addicted to the feeling!  
Getting higher than the ceiling!  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end!  
Just concede and give into _ _your inner demons again!  
HEY! **♫♪**_

You both pour out every emotion, every amount of passion you have into the lyrics, staring into each other's eyes just like you promised each other you would. Then the beat drops, and the both of you rock out and bounce around to the music like a bunch of teenagers, as some of the crowd members jump up from their seat and begin to vibe with you with the music. Even Charlie finds herself bouncing to the beat in her seat! You manage to get the bravery to look in the crowd, and you are immediately met with the sight of Alastor watching you with adoring eyes as you bounce around cheerfully with Angel Dust. His already wide smile somehow widens when he realizes you're looking at him, as he stands up from his seat and begins to push his way through the crowd to get closer to you so he can see everything, _nice and up close._

You realize your part of the song is coming up, and you mentally prepare yourself-- you don't want to mess up. Not when everyone can relate in this room can to this song.

_**♫♪** Yeah you fell in love,  
But you fell deeper in this pit  
While death rains from above.  
So count your blessings,   
'cause this is it.  
You're not letting it goooo,  
  
So what if I misbehave?  
It's what everybody craves.  
You already knoowww!  
So come if you're feeling brave,  
And fancy yourself a mate!  
  
You want it? I got it!  
See what you like?  
We could have it all by the end of the night!  
Your money and power, my sinful delight!  
A hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high! **♫♪**_

You pause and take a moment to catch your breath, and Angel Dust comes up beside you, and places a hand on your shoulder while giving you a reassuring smile to let you know that you did good. Then, you both join in for the chorus again;

 _**♫♪** _ _I'm addicted to the madness!  
This hotel is my Atlantis!  
We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin!  
Lemme leave my soul to burn  
_ _And I'll be breathing it in!  
_

_I'm addicted to the feeling!  
Getting higher than the ceiling!  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end!  
Just concede and give into _ _your inner demons again!  
  
_

_Just concede and give into your inner demons again! HEY! **♫♪**_

The pair of you dance in unison, shuffling to the beat while the _entire_ crowd this time, all either high or drunk off their ass or just feeling the vibe, begin to bounce up and down to the beat. The entire room is vibrating from the combination of the bass and the amount of people jumping up and down. As you and Angel look into the crowd, you can both see a smile on everyone's face-- jeez, even HUSK is vibing to the music a little as he sips a beer. He raises it as a toast to you and Angel, shouting a barely audible 'cheers!' over the music.

_**♫♪** I'm addicted to the feeling!  
Getting higher, than the ceiling!  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end!  
Just concede and give into your inner demons again! **♫♪**_

As the song ends, you and Angel both end up with your backs pressed together, as you are both heavily and loudly applauded by the patrons of the hotel. You both sweat and pant heavily, leaning onto each other for support as you make your ways tiredly down the steps to meet the rest of the group. 

Alastor is the first to walk over, and when you stand up straight he is quick to swoop you up into the air and spin you around in it while laughing cheerfully.

"Wonderful, my dear! Simply wonderful! Hahahaha!"

You giggle as he sets you down on the floor while part of the group runs over. You try looking for Niffty and Husk, but they seem to have wandered off somewhere.

"Well, I don't think there will need to be a vote... judging by how everyone reacted, I think it's safe to say you two won! Congrats, you both win bragging rights!" Charlie says while grinning happily, with an arm around Vaggie. Angel, however, quirks an eyebrow at Charlie expectedly.

"... Fine, and you, Angel, can act out of line for one night... ONE!"

"FUCK YEAH! I'm gonna go celebrate! WOO!"

You chuckle and shake your head as Angel runs off to do just that. "See ya later, Fluffy tits!" You yell after him.

"Later, Spooky!" He cries back.

You look up at Alastor and grin widely before letting out a deep sigh. 

"Please tell me we can go now?"

"Of course my dear. Are you tired?"

"Very. Lotta bouncing around."

Alastor chuckles, and scoops you up into his arms. You yelp, and wrap your arms around his neck for stability as he holds you close to his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm carrying my poor, tired wife home."

"Home? As in home-home?"

"Yes."

"That's a long way though, isn't it?"

_"You're worth it."_

_...Well that's a nice way of shutting you up, now isn't it?_

* * *

Alastor carried you the whole way home. He didn't even want to set you fully onto the ground in the boat as he rowed through the bayou, so he made you sit in his lap.

_Stubborn cannibal._

He carries you into the house, kicking the door open with his foot while you giggle and shake your head as you curl into his chest. 

"Baby, I can walk now. I'm feeling better."

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because, no."

You scoff at his reasoning, giggle and shake your head. "You're ridiculous."

"Perhaps."

"But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"No? You wouldn't change anything? Not even my insatiable blood-lust or my tendency to become spontaneously violent, like some sort of twisted jack-in-the-box?"

You giggle, before adding; "Jack-in-the-box? That'd be one hell of a shock. SURPRISE, now you're dead. HAHA!"

Alastor giggles wildly as he carries you into the bedroom, gently placing you on the bed while you giggle along with him. He flops into bed with you, and nuzzles close to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You watch as he stares off into the distance with a sparkle in his eye. You know that look, he's thinking. Of what, you're not sure. But, if the smile on his face is anything to go by, it must be pleasant.

"What are you thinking?" You ask, wanting in on his thoughts.

"I was just thinking back to some of those photos you shared with me. Seeing them has me feeling nostalgic."

"Do you miss being mortal?"

"Hm? Oh, gosh no! No, no, no. I was just thinking of the memories. I liked looking at those photos with you, it just brought up some memories I had forgotten about."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Do you remember all those late-night talks we used to have?"

"Oh! Yes! Those nights were some of my favorites!"

"I think my favorite conversation was when I was gabbing on about-- something, I can't remember-- and I turned to look at you, and you were busy taking a picture of me."

"Yes! I managed to get a picture before you almost fell out of the chair because you were so startled to see my camera!"

"You were wearing a slinky little nightgown! I was confused as to how you had managed to hide it from me in a dress that had no pockets! I'm talking, and **POOF** there's a big camera in my face!"

"If it's any consolation, the picture turned out really nicely. It's one of my favorites."

"May I see it?"

"Of course!"

You reach over to your discarded coat, and reach into the deep pocket. Pulling out the little photo album, you settle back in bed by Alastor and flip a few pages through it.

"Ah! Here it is!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49571421041/in/dateposted-public/)

"You managed to get a really good shot before I screamed."

"Hehehe, I did, didn't I? My favorite thing about this shot is your eyes. You just happened to look over as I was taking the shot. I always thought the way your eyes looked was so captivating."

 _"You're captivating."_ He purrs.

The change in his tone captures your attention, and you look up to see Alastor staring at you with heavy, half-lidded eyes.

"I... am?"

"Very captivating, yes. Especially tonight. Seeing you let loose on stage, sent a fire rushing through my veins. An internal, infernal itch that I just could not scratch... _at least, not without you."_

You blush, and giggle nervously as your hands come up to try and hide your cheeks, but Alastor... Alastor will not allow it. He gently takes a hold of your wrists in a firm grip, and gently rolls himself on top of you. He begins to eagerly and repeatedly cover your neck in soft, tantalizing kisses that send your senses into overdrive. The way his lips seem to graze across your skin calls out to your soul, speaking an unspoken language that only two people in love can truly understand. 

"I want you." He says lowly into your neck. _"I need you."_

"I uh.." You begin with a nervous giggle. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you I think I'm fertile tonight then, huh?"

A vicious, animalistic growl leaves his lips, and he suddenly attacks your neck with such ferocity that it startles you. He latches onto your soft spot, suckling heavily on it while he rushes to get you undressed. You cry out as his teeth dig into your flesh-- not in pain, but in pleasure. He groans in response, only parting from your neck to rip your dress over your head and toss it aside the room as if it had insulted him. Then he quickly removes his own clothes, and tosses them aside as well. He almost _dives_ back down onto your neck, latching on as he adjusts his knees. You part your legs and wrap them around his waist, using your calf muscles to yank his lower half closer to you, causing him to adjust his position once more, albeit this time much closer to you than before. 

You reach down and firmly grasp his cock in your hand, giving it a few steady strokes that cause him to flinch from above you and let out a soft moan and a couple of heavy pants. He seems almost feral in this state; it's as if he needs to bury himself, bury himself deep inside of you in order to regain some semblance of sanity. In a way, you agree because as soon as he is able to, he smacks your hand away and thrusts himself into you without warning and lets out a loud satisfied groan of relief. He tries to stay still to give you some time to get used to his size, considering he just rammed himself into you without hesitance, but you can still feel his hips tremble as he fights the urge to just repeatedly drive himself into you. Sweat forms on his brow as he bares his teeth in what was intended to be a smile, but instead comes out more as a grimace. 

"M-my dear, p-please..." He says with great difficulty between grunts and pants as the tremble moves up his spine until it covers his entire body. "T-Tell me when I can move."

You are so focused on trying not to orgasm on the spot after being rammed into to roughly that you almost don't hear him, but you do manage to spit out one word. One word, one _sweet, little word_ that grants him the mercy that he so badly craves;

_"Move."_

He sets a brutal pace, thrusting and pounding himself into you, as that smile/grimace of his becomes more and more strained as the more desperate for release he becomes. He's never silent; if he's not panting, then he's moaning, if he's not moaning, then he's growling your name loudly for all the world to hear. His pleasured cries echo through the cabin, as does the sound of his flesh repeatedly smacking into yours as he fucks you mercilessly.

Then, he pile-drives himself into your sweet spot and you immediately arch your back, crying out his name at the top of your lungs as your nails dig into the bed sheets. You twist them in your grip, using them as a way to ground yourself.

"Right there!" You sob out. "Right there, right there, right there!"

He nods and with a grunt, he begins to aim for your sweet spot, somehow hitting it every single time he pistons himself in and out of your tight, soaking wet pussy. The scent of sex covers the entire room, but you don't care-- all you care about is how fucking full you feel and how fucking good he's making you feel when he buries himself inside of your tight cunt. He throws his head back and lets out another animalistic cry, before squeezing his eyes shut. He begins to babble words of praise to you, talking about how good you feel wrapped around him, and about how warm, wet, and inviting your pussy feels. Then, he goes on to talk about how badly he wants to breed you;

"I want to cum inside of you. I want to fill you with my seed to the very brim, to the point of overflowing!"

"Yes! Yes, please I want that too!"

"Then I will- _aaah! -_ I will g-give it... to you!" 

Some-fucking-how he speeds up-- you suspect he's using demonic speed right now, but you don't care. You have no thoughts, as you grip the bed sheets for dear life as his hips become a blur from how fast he's thrusting and fucking himself into you. 

"I can't wait. I can't wait to see you full of me. To see you full of my seed, to see your belly full, big and round, and full of l-life!" He sobs, his voice sounding entirely frantic and riddled with need. 

"I'm going to cum!" You wail, your entire body trembling as you try to hold back your orgasm until the last moment. However, when your walls begin to clench down on Alastor's throbbing cock, the both of you lose all resolve and cry out each other's names as your orgasms rock your entire worlds. He buries himself deep inside of you, dick pulsing and throbbing as each thick rope of cum coats your walls. You both cling and hold onto each other as you rock your hips up to meet each other, greedily getting in those last few thrusts as you both ride through the waves of your orgasms.

Once every last drop has been released, and he's sure that his seed has taken to you, he collapses by your side with a heavy heave of breath. He's entirely drenched with sweat, but his expression looks entirely satisfied. You tiredly reach over and lovingly caress the side of his face, before full on pressing a kiss to his lips. The both of you are tired, but the passion is still there in the kiss. Neither of you are ever too tired to show each other love.

As it should be.

His hand comes over, and tenderly, lovingly, adoringly, strokes your belly. Then, he tightens his grip around you and pulls you close to his chest.

"I... I love you.." He pants out, exhausted.

"And I love you.." You tiredly return.

He smiles, pleased to hear the exhaustion in your voice. "Let's get some sleep, My pretty flower."

"Ok... Hey Alastor?"

"Yes..?"

"...I love you more."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No you don't. No you don't." 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Those polaroid pictures were a bitch to edit. You'd be surprised how many people draw both human and demon alastor in photos-- which is fine, but I had such a hard time finding just Human Alastor photos. 😅  
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos. Responding to you guys brightens up my day. ♥  
> I read every single comment that comes into my inbox, and I appreciate every single one.
> 
> If you want to say something but aren't sure what to say, here's some things I'd appreciate:  
> -What did you like about the fic? What parts specifically?  
> -What are some things you want to see in the future?  
> -What scenes stood out to you? Why?  
> -Did you relate in a certain way to a scene or the fanfic in general? If so, how?
> 
> I'd actually really like it if you guys could answer these questions. Just an idea. 👌🏻
> 
> Anyway, see you in the next fanfic... ♥  
> -Mistress


End file.
